


Guessing Game

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the secret of Bashir's genetic enhancements is out, Garak finds the challenge irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Takes place shortly after the S5 episode "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" (2) Dialogue only.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen the inside of your quarters before."

"Except that time you snuck into my bedroom to haul me off to Bajor. Kanar?"

"Please. And thank you. This couch is very comfortable, isn't it?"

"You're welcome, and yes, it is — but I didn't invite you here to talk about the furniture."

"Oh?"

"You've — I mean, you must have heard by now… it's all over the station. But I think you deserve an explanation in person. Garak, I'm sorry I had to — 

"Umph! — 

"Mmm… 

"… wha, what the hell was  _that_  for?"

"Oh, my dear Doctor…"

"..." _*audible gulp*_

"You've always been surpassingly beautiful, but I had no idea you were so  _devious_  as well. It's incredibly alluring."

"Look, I'm — umph! — I'm not averse to — umph — will you let me get a word in edgewise?!"

"Why, so you can lie to me some more?"

"I really don't think you should be — mmm! — smiling that widely when you say that."

"I'm afraid I can't help it. Whole new vistas have opened up before me."

"Including the one where you've put your hand?"

"You're not complaining. Are you?"

"Does it  _feel_  like I'm complaining?"

"Not particularly. But how would I know? You've proven that you're more than capable of —"

"Yes, all right, I get the point!"

"…?"

 _*sigh*_  "Damn it, I wish things could be straightforward with you, just once…"

"I think I'm being admirably straightforward. Just look at how fast I got your uniform open. Lie back, sweet boy — yes, just like that…"

"I must be crazy…"

"On top of being enhanced, you mean? You know, you owe me an apology."

"Mmm?"

"For deceiving me for so many years — oh, not for the deception itself, that was perfectly delightful, but for all the effort I now have to go to re-analyzing every interaction we've ever had."

"Mmm…"

"Not to mention the task of determining just  _which_  parts of you have been enhanced."

"Is that — um! — strictly necessary?"

"Of course it is! All this time I've been evaluating your threat level as an ordinary member of your species. This changes everything."

"I'm no — God, will you just  _touch_  me already? — no threat to you…"

"I hope that I can convince you to meet me in a holosuite and run a combat test or two so I can decide for myself."

"… do you really want to be talking about this right now?"

"No, I suppose not. Pants down, there's a good boy. Hm. Let me see… now this —"

"Oh God  _yes!_ "

"—  _this_  is far too smooth and too sweet to be entirely real."

"Mmph…"

"Or perhaps all Human males look the same?"

"No, mine's — ah! — definitely exceptional."

"And these…"

"Oh, that's  _nice_."

"So soft and fragile. I can't believe you keep them out in the open."

"Just because  _your_  species keeps its tackle tucked away in a sheath…"

"An eminently sensible precaution. Now,  _this_  — you like having it rubbed, do you? — when I first caught sight of this I said to myself,  _A pert little ass like that has no business running around in such a dreary uniform._  I'd have approved even less if I'd known —"

"I  _couldn't_  tell you, Garak, you know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, even though on Cardassia we're much more rational about such things. Why, over there you'd have been free to use your abilities to the full, to rise up the ranks as quickly as you were able. Here, you've been holding yourself at an inconspicuous level of mediocrity."

"… please, tell me you didn't just insult me terribly. It would completely kill the mood."

"I mean relative to what you're capable of, darling boy."

"I'm not a 'boy', either."

"You are when you're two decades younger than your partner. At least."

"Which, strangely enough, does  _not_  kill the mood."

"Of course it doesn't. You've always wanted a stern fatherly hand to keep you in line."

"It doesn't feel terribly stern to —  _ow!_ "

"You were saying?"

"You  _pinched_  me!"

"Oh, you adored it. Just look at how plump and rosy you're getting. And what's this lovely drop of lubricant you're exuding? I thought Humans didn't —"

"We don't, it's a very good sign, and… oh, just promise me you won't make me bleed."

"Believe me, I know the difference between work and play. Take  _this_ , for example…"

"Ow.  _Ow._  Not so —!"

"Relax, my dear. Let me in. Yes…"

"Oh! Ohhh…"

"Yes?"

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Not once I've made up my mind, no. And you haven't answered my question."

"More of that.  _Definitely_  more of that."

"You're really quite beautiful with a wanton blush on your cheeks."

"Which ones?  _Ow!_ "

"Be good, Doctor."

"What if I don't want to be good? What if I want to…  _mmmm_ …"

"Then I'll have to find some way to shut you up."

"Oh, yes  _please_. Putting something in my mouth would do the trick nicely."

"Such an impertinent little tongue! Tell me, did the kinkiness come at an extra charge, or was it an inherent trait that only needed to be amplified?"

"You'd have to ask my parents about that. And I don't think they'd tell you."

"That's quite all right. In this case I prefer experimentation to elucidation."

"And I'd prefer you with a lot less clothing on. It's not fair: I've been stroked and finger-fucked already — marvellously, I might add — and you haven't lost a stitch."

"All in good time, Doctor. I have a sense of mystery to maintain."

"Not for long you don't. God, I love it when you smile like that."

"Why don't you go to the bedroom and make yourself comfortable? I'll be there in a minute or two."

"I see — you plan to go through my private files while I'm lying in another room, dazed with lust. Very clever of you."

"Hardly. But I want to be certain that your replicator produces  _exactly_  what we'll need."

"… that sounds more than a little ominous."

"Only if you're singularly unadventurous."

"…"

"Let's just say that if you liked being pinched, you'll  _adore_  what I have in mind for you next."

"No bloodshed!"

"Nothing even close. Just a little silk rope, and perhaps the judicious application of a riding crop if you prove amenable."

"And you call  _me_  kinky…"

"Your pupils are dilated, and your breathing and heart rates have accelerated. I'd say the shoe definitely fits."

"That's… an inventive way to take a pulse."

"But effective. Well?"

"Friends to — this — in a little over three minutes… that's a new personal record for me, I've got to say."

"It's good to challenge our limits. Bed, my dear. And close your eyes. Trust me, it will be better that way."

THE END


End file.
